Write Me
by Abelforth Dumbledore
Summary: En 7ème année, Lily reçoit une lettre d'un garçon, David, qui souhaite sortir avec elle. Le soir même elle reçoit une nouvelle lettre d'un correspondant mystère. James étant toujours à ses basques, elle accepte de voir David, ainsi que la correspondance.
1. Premiers courriers

_**Bonjour à tout le monde !**_

_**J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je reviens, absent depuis un moment du monde des fan fictions, pour une dernière fiction (je parle pas de One Shot ^^). Sur Lily et James, mon couple préféré :)**_

_**J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira. Je vous informe dores et déjà que la fiction comprendra 7 chapitres dont les plans ont été rédigés. Donc j'essaierai de publier régulièrement.**_

_**Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JK Rowling. Seul quelques libertés prises sont ma propriété ^^**_

_**Un grand merci à Gwen et Ariane, deux amies qui ont eu la gentillesse de me corriger : merci mes bêta-lectrices, donc !  
>Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.<strong>_

_**Amicalement,**_

_**Abelforth**_

* * *

><p><strong>Write Me<strong>

**Chapitre 1 : Premiers ****courriers**

Lily pianotait distraitement sur sa table. Les cours du professeur Binns étaient réellement d'un ennui mortel. Elle rêvassait pour oublier sa lassitude, les yeux dans le vague.  
>Pourtant, la jeune fille sortit de ses pensées, se sentant soudainement épiée. Deux yeux chocolat derrières des verres de lunettes. James Potter, un jeune homme de son âge appartenant à sa maison.<p>

Ledit James envoya un baiser dans sa direction, provoquant l'apparition d'une moue dégoûtée sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne supportait pas ses assauts incessants. Depuis la cinquième année, il la harcelait pour qu'elle sorte avec lui, ce qui agaçait Lily au plus haut point. Mais jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours refusé ses avances, et sa patience était plutôt remarquable. Non qu'elle ait été toujours calme face au jeune homme, mais la plupart du temps elle se contrôlait.

Elle détourna le regard et se décida à écouter Binns.

_Franchement_, se demanda-t-elle, _quel était le pire : rester deux heures à écouter Binns ou avoir Potter aux basques ?_

Dilemme...

Enfin le cours s'acheva et Lily s'empressa de sortir pour rejoindre son dortoir, à la recherche d'un peu de tranquillité. Mais malheureusement, ça ne se passa pas comme elle l'avait voulu : à peine arrivée dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, son amie Alice l'arrêta.

- Lily ! Kate et Thelma sont dans le dortoir en train de se crêper le chignon. Je te déconseille vivement de rentrer si tu tiens à ta vie.

- On n'est que début octobre ! ironisa Lily. Laisse-moi deviner : c'est encore à cause d'un gars ?

- Dans le mille, Miss Evans ! D'ailleurs en parlant garçon, j'ai croisé David en sortant de cours et il m'a confié ceci, finit-il en tendant une enveloppe.

- David Burnett ? Le Poufsouffle ? sourit Lily.

- Lui-même ! Il est beau garçon et gentil, en plus !

- Tu n'es pas déjà casée ? rétorqua Lily avec malice.

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais pas toi !

- Franchement, avec David ?

- Ça calmerait peut-être Potter, va savoir ! ricana Alice.

Lily réfléchit quelques secondes. Elle connaissait un peu David puisqu'il était l'un des préfets de Poufsouffle. Il était assez mignon et avait la réputation d'être un gars sympa et drôle. Sans attendre davantage, elle attrapa la petite lettre que lui tendait son amie et partit s'asseoir sur le bord d'une fenêtre. Dehors, la pluie tombait finement sous le ciel gris d'octobre, mais la luminosité était suffisante pour lire. Délicatement, elle ouvrit l'enveloppe : contre un morceau de papier se trouvait une chaîne et un pendentif. _Son_ pendentif. Instinctivement, elle porta une main à son cou et remarqua qu'il ne s'y trouvait plus. Elle déplia rapidement la lettre et fut étonnée de voir que l'écriture était fine et soignée, assez rare pour un homme.

_« Lily,_

_J'ai trouvé ceci dans la salle de potions, à l'endroit où tu travaillais, mais comme je n'ai plus cours en même temps que toi avant demain après-midi, j'ai pensé que tu serais soulagée de retrouvée ton pendentif au plus vite. J'étais sûr qu'il était à toi parce qu'un pendentif comme celui-là n'est pas des plus commun et du coup je m'en souvenais : un petit triskell en argent avec une émeraude incrustée en son centre.  
>J'en profite pour savoir si tu accepterais de venir avec moi à Pré-au-Lard en fin de semaine prochaine. On peut en reparler de vive voix demain, si tu veux bien.<br>Bonne soirée à toi !_

_Amicalement,_

_David Burnett »_

Lily replia la lettre, souriant bêtement. Pré-au-Lard avec David. Un rencard ? Ça en avait tout l'air. Depuis combien de temps un autre garçon que James l'avait-il invitée à sortir ? Un an ? Ce devait être ça.

- Evans ? appela une voix masculine à côté d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit : James Potter. Il la regardait avec un large sourire.

- Potter, répondit-elle froidement.

- Je voulais juste te parler du fait de sortir avec moi...

- Laisse tomber ! le coupa-t-elle. Pitié, Potter, t'es pathétique à toujours me le demander après deux ans ! Si vraiment tu veux avoir une copine, arrête de me tanner et demande à une autre. Tu n'auras pas trop de mal à en trouver une qui acceptera. Mais ce ne sera pas moi.

Il ne souriait plus. Une simple expression neutre siégeait sur son visage. Elle en profita pour s'éclipser loin de lui. Arrivée dans son dortoir, elle fut soulagée de constater que Kate et Thelma n'était plus présentes. Sur son lit, il y avait son ouvrage d'Histoire de la Magie, accompagné d'un petit mot manuscrit. Une écriture fine et soignée comme celle de David.

_« Tu dois avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Deuxième oublie de la journée. »_

Elle avait oublié son livre et ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. Effectivement, son esprit était ailleurs. Dans ses pensées sombres. Dans son passé...

Le lendemain, elle arriva en avance devant la salle de sortilège. C'était le premier cours de l'après-midi que Gryffondor partageait avec Poufsouffle. En entrant dans la salle, elle aperçut David assis à une table au premier rang. Elle se dirigea vers le garçon aux cheveux châtains et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Salut, prononça-t-elle gentiment. Je ne te dérange pas ?

Il leva la tête de son livre et la fixa de ses yeux bleu gris avant de sourire.

- Bonjour, répondit-il doucement.

- Merci pour hier ! Je ne sais pas où j'avais la tête ! Je ne suis pas aussi distraite normalement ! Perdre mon pendentif et mon livre en une même journée et tout retrouver le soir, c'est génial ! Donc merci !

- De rien ! dit-il, amusé.

- Pour Pré-au-Lard, si l'offre tient toujours, je suis partante !

- Vraiment ? Eh bien j'ai hâte d'y être alors.

Oui, David était plus que mignon, surtout quand il souriait. Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre et tous deux se tournèrent pour voir Benjamin Earl debout. David et lui étaient amis depuis leur première année. Lily s'excusa donc et laissa la place au jeune homme pour rejoindre son amie Alice qui avait dû arriver lorsqu'elle discutait avec le Poufsouffle.

Le week-end arriva, amenant avec lui le premier match de Quidditch de l'année, pour lequel Gryffondor affrontait Serdaigle. Lily n'était pas une grande fan de sport, mais elle appréciait les matchs de Quidditch qui se déroulaient à Poudlard.

Trois heures après le premier coup de sifflet marquant le début du jeu, Gryffondor s'empara du vif d'or, écrasant littéralement l'équipe des Serdaigles, qui perdait déjà 50 contre 120.

Le soir, la salle commune des rouges et or fut emplie de rires et de musique. Lily était assise seule devant une fenêtre, un roman moldu dans les mains. L'euphorie actuelle ne l'atteignait pas. Ce n'était qu'un match, pas une saison entière ! Quand elle leva les yeux de son livre, elle aperçut James venir dans sa direction. Il fronça les sourcils en la regardant, comme perplexe. Elle devait fuir avant qu'il ne l'atteigne. Elle ne voulait pas être dérangée maintenant. Par chance, Sirius Black sauta littéralement sur son ami, exprimant sa joie de la manière la plus simple qu'il soit. Au même moment, quelque chose frappa contre les carreaux de la fenêtre, faisant sursauter Lily Evans. Un petit hibou tenait un parchemin. Elle ouvrit, attrapa la missive et le petit strigidé s'envola aussitôt.

Son nom était écrit sur le papier. L'écriture de David.

_« Lily,_

_Je me doutais que j'aurais du mal à te parler, donc j'ai préféré t'écrire ! Je me rends compte que je suis plus à l'aise à l'écrit qu'à l'oral. Ironique, non ? Et assez gênant je dois dire.  
>J'avoue que c'est la première fois que je confie ça à une fille !<em>

_J'aimerais qu'on apprenne à se connaître. Mais pour des raisons de discrétion (si quelqu'un vient à intercepter cette lettre par exemple) je vais utiliser un pseudonyme. Je me présente donc : Triskell !_

_J'avoue que ce n'est pas très recherché, mais c'est le premier pseudo qui m'est venu en tête._

_J'aimerais vraiment en savoir plus sur toi, ton enfance, tes projets, tout._

_Si tu ne souhaites pas converser par écrit, je le comprendrai. Dans ce cas-là, ne réponds pas à cette missive. Dans le cas contraire, fais-le, mais avant la sortie à Pré-au-Lard._

_Bon week-end et à très vite._

_Triskell »_

La salle commune était toujours aussi bruyante et de nombreux cadavres de bièraubeurre s'accumulaient désormais sur les tables. Lily, elle, était pensive contre sa fenêtre. Voulait-elle d'une relation écrite, sans paroles ? Certainement pas ! Après tout, ils n'en entretenaient aucune et il se pouvait que David ne veuille même pas en construire. Malgré tout, s'il préférait au début commencer à se connaître par correspondance, pourquoi pas. L'idée amusait Lily, mais elle devait y réfléchir un peu quand même

- Lily, je ne te dérange pas ?

Encore lui... Mais par Merlin, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle glissa le parchemin dans son livre et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il arborait un grand sourire, le regard pétillant.

- Tu as aimé le match ?

- Comme tous les autres matchs de Quidditch, ça reste toujours la même chose.

- On a quand même gagné ! lâcha James ahuri, sans pour autant perdre sa bonne humeur.

- Que me veux-tu ? Nous savons très bien tous les deux que tu ne m'adresses jamais la parole sans arrière-pensée.

- Eh bien, je voulais savoir si tu voudrais sortir avec moi..., commença-t-il avant d'être interrompu par la rousse.

- Non ! lâcha-t-elle en se levant

- … pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, termina-t-il, toujours tout sourire.

- Ça ne change strictement rien, Potter ! Je ne sortirai pas avec toi !

Elle le fixa, comme par défi, même s'il la dépassait d'une tête. Il continuait de sourire en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

- Allez, Lily, juste une fois ! minauda-t-il.

- J'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un, désolée ! lâcha-t-elle sans pour autant l'être.

- Avec qui ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Retourne fêter votre victoire, moi je vais là où tu ne pourras pas me suivre !

Elle planta James Potter et grimpa deux à deux les marches menant à son dortoir. Alice avait raison : si elle sortait avec David, James arrêterait sûrement de lui demander de sortir avec lui. C'était du gâchis qu'un garçon aussi beau que James soit aussi insupportable. Certes, il était doué dans quasiment toutes les matières et apparemment fidèle à ses amis, mais il était aussi arrogant et trop sûr de lui. Deux défauts qui gâchaient tout, malheureusement. Et le voir s'acharner ne lui donnait pas envie de dire oui. Ses demandes lui semblaient désormais ridicules, une sorte de routine.

Malgré tout, il était toujours resté poli avec elle et jamais il n'avait dit quelque chose de déplacé. Pas comme d'autres...

La seule chose qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, c'était l'amitié qui liait Remus et James. Ils étaient totalement opposés. James était exubérant et orgueilleux, alors que Remus Lupin, lui, n'était pas du tout comme ça. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'ils étaient tous deux assez sûrs d'eux ! Mais au moins, Remus ne se faisait pas remarquer et Lily avait déjà eu des conversations amicales avec le lui. Il était très gentil, quoiqu'il n'aimât pas vraiment parler de lui. Aucun d'eux ne manquait d'humour, toutefois. Mais était-ce uniquement les blagues qu'ils faisaient ensemble qui les unissaient ? Franchement, Lily ne se l'expliquait pas...

Tout se troublait dans son esprit, sûrement à cause de la fatigue. Une nuit de sommeil l'aiderait à remettre ses pensées en ordre.

La fin du week-end fut consacrée à la rédaction de devoirs et au farniente. La semaine suivante passa rapidement et ce n'est que le jeudi, que Lily se décida à envoyer une réponse à « Triskell ».

_« Triskell,_

_Tu as certainement attendu une réponse de ma part, bien que j'étais libre de ne pas en donner. Tu peux constater que j'ai pris ma décision : j'accepte cette correspondance. Ton pseudonyme me plaît puisque tout a commencé avec mon triskell. C'est bien pensé ! Je ne ferai pas plus original, mais ça m'amuse d'avoir un pseudo ! Je n'ai pas voulu me torturer des heures pour avoir quelque chose de tordu, j'ai donc choisi Fleur. _

_Ainsi tu veux en savoir plus sur moi. Me connaître ! C'est entendu, mais la galanterie voudrait que tu sois le premier à te présenter. Je ne te donnerai donc aucune information maintenant. C'est à toi de commencer. As-tu des frères et sœurs ? Où habites-tu ? As-tu déjà lu des livres d'auteurs moldus ?_

_Oui mes questions sont bizarres mais j'ai tellement d'idées en tête._

_Promis, en tout cas, si tu réponds à ces questions, je répondrai aux tiennes._

_Je te laisse pour l'instant._

_Amicalement,_

_Fleur »_

Elle scella sa missive et chargea sa chouette chevêche de la remettre à son destinataire inconnu. Le strigidé s'envola aussitôt par la fenêtre ouverte et Lily retourna à son travail. Le soir venu, elle s'empressa de manger pour pouvoir retourner lire son livre de potions. Elle voulait être prête pour la préparation du veritaserum. En arrivant au dortoir, Lily vit une lettre posée sur son lit.

- Je l'ai posée là, vu que tu n'étais pas ici quand ta chouette est revenue, expliqua une voix.

Lily se retourna et vit que Kate était dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à leurs sanitaires. Elle la remercia et décacheta la lettre.

_« Fleur,_

_J'aime bien ton pseudo ! Je suis réellement heureux que tu aies accepté et je dois dire que je pensais vraiment que tu ne me répondrais pas. Donc autant te dire que tu viens d'illuminer ma journée ! _

_Entendu, je serai galant ! Je vais répondre dans l'ordre à tes questions : Je suis enfant unique, mais j'aurais aimé avoir des frères et sœurs. J'habite dans la banlieue londonienne, si tu veux savoir. Enfin, pour les livres, oui j'ai déjà lu des ouvrages moldus. Les écrits de Tolkien sont passionnants. Tu dois sûrement le connaître ? Je sais que tu es d'ascendance moldue. Tu as des frères et sœurs ? Je n'ai pas connaissance que tu en aies à Poudlard, mais sait-on jamais !_

_À mon tour de poser des questions. Tu en auras autant que j'en ai eu. En considérant celle sur ta famille, il m'en reste deux. Quelle est ta fleur préférée ? Y a-t-il quelque chose que tu aimes par-dessus tout ?_

_Trois questions posées... J'en ai tellement d'autres ! Mais je les garde pour plus tard._

_Passe une bonne soirée et à très vite._

_Triskell »_

Lily souriait, le parchemin entre les mains. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé que David eût pu être quelqu'un qui se renseignait sur les gens. Elle trouvait ça étonnant de sa part, vu qu'il n'avait jusqu'à présent manifester aucun signe indiquant qu'il s'intéressait à elle.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier menant au dortoir. Lily alla donc ranger son nouveau courrier dans sa boîte de correspondances alors que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Alice ? Tu ne devais pas rester avec Frank ce soir ?

- Non, il a du travail en retard, donc on a annulé. Et toi, tu fais quoi ?

- Je viens de recevoir une réponse de « Triskell » ! expliqua-t-elle un léger sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

- Et ? Raconte ! s'écria Alice, qui venait de prendre place sur le lit de son amie.

- Enfant unique, qui connaît un peu la littérature moldue et il habite la banlieue de Londres. Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime sa façon d'écrire ! C'est vivant ! Espérons qu'il soit pareil à Pré-au-Lard !

- Ça me fait plaisir de te voir te réjouir, Lily ! Depuis que ta mère... enfin, je ne reviens pas dessus, mais tu sais ce que j'en pense ! termina Alice, gênée.

Lily lui adressa un hochement de tête, mais son sourire s'était soudainement effacé. Son amie était maladroite parfois et le souvenir était encore trop frais pour qu'elle ne ressente rien. Elle ne lui en voulait pourtant aucunement. Et elle avait raison, elle n'avait pas été aussi enthousiaste depuis plusieurs semaines.

Sans plus attendre, elle attrapa sa plume et son encrier dans son sac et s'installa à une table de son dortoir pour répondre à son correspondant.

_« Triskell,_

_Je te réponds rapidement ce soir. Je ne te poserai pas de questions maintenant, je le ferai ce week-end. Mais je tenais à répondre aux tiennes pour que l'on soit à égalité. Je ne suis pas fille unique contrairement à toi ! J'ai une grande sœur, Pétunia, mais elle n'a pas eu la même chance que moi malheureusement. C'est une moldue, comme mes parents.  
>Je connais les écrits de Tolkien, effectivement : ils sont très riches en personnages. Sinon, ma fleur préférée... Tu vas trouver ça cliché, mais j'adore les lys. Ce sont des fleurs magnifiques et je pourrais m'enivrer de leur odeur à m'en donner mal à la tête ! J'aime aussi énormément les iris et les roses.<br>Sinon, ce que j'aime par-dessus tout... C'est large comme question ! J'adore lire parce que ça me permet de partir dans un monde différent, de voyager et de vivre des aventures extraordinaires ! Sinon je raffole du chocolat ! Je pourrais me damner pour lui(ça ?) : c'est une drogue ! Et j'en suis accro !_

_Tu dois me prendre pour une folle, mais si tu veux me connaître, autant savoir ceci, ça évitera toute surprise !  
>Je te laisse, il faut que je travaille encore un peu avant de dormir.<em>

_Bonne nuit,_

_Fleur»_

Elle demanda à Styx, sa chouette, d'apporter cette lettre à son destinataire inconnu et lui demanda de partir se reposer à la volière ensuite si elle le voulait.

Elle n'eut aucune réponse le vendredi ni même le samedi matin.

En début d'après-midi, Lily enfila une cape légère et prit quelques affaires dans son sac en bandoulière avant de rejoindre la cour où le concierge notait les noms de ceux qui se rendaient à Pré-au-Lard. David l'y attendait déjà. Lily regarda le ciel : tout était bleu, pas un nuage, malgré l'air frais. Elle avança, souriante, vers le Poufsouffle et remarqua que quelqu'un lui souriait, derrière David.  
>Potter était encore là. Son sourire était charmeur et aux yeux de la jeune femme, cela le rendait encore plus insupportable. Toutefois, elle réussit à savourer cette vision. En effet, à mesure qu'elle avançait, le sourire du Gryffondor s'effaçait et lorsqu'elle eut atteint son rendez-vous, seul l'étonnement se lisait sur le visage de James Potter.<p>

Intérieurement elle jubilait : c'était tellement amusant de le voir déchanter ! Pourquoi ne pas en rajouter ? Sans plus attendre, elle prit le bras de David et lui adressa un doux sourire en enclenchant la marche.

Quelle tête devait faire Potter ? Elle tourna la tête pour voir la sienne. Et elle fut surprise. James ne semblait plus surpris. Juste furieux. Mais pourquoi ?

Peu importait ! Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle à ses réactions ? Elle était avec David, le reste ne comptait pas.

David parla peu le long de la route et Lily ne s'en plaignit pas. Malgré elle, l'expression de James la travaillait. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et ça l'étonnait. Mais après tout, c'était peut-être normal vu qu'il n'avait cessé de lui demander de sortir avec lui et que d'un coup, sans signe avant-coureur, elle partait au bras de David Burnett. Il pouvait rager. Ou pas. Parce qu'elle ne lui appartenait pas. Qu'ils n'étaient pas amis. Loin de là.

Finalement l'image de James fut chassée de ses pensées et elle se consacra à David.

Ils venaient enfin d'atteindre Pré-au-Lard. Cet après-midi ne pouvait que bien se passer désormais.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine, j'espère ! Il sera sûrement plus long que celui-ci. <strong>_

_**Laissez moi vos reviews que je puisse savoir ce qui vous a plu ou au contraire ce que vous n'avez pas aimé ! Laissez aussi une adresse mail que je puisse vous répondre ! :)**_  
><em><strong>Bonne fin de semaine.<strong>_

_**Abelforth **_


	2. Lettre de Réclamation

**Bonjour,**

**Bien du temps a passé depuis la publication du premier chapitre de cette fan fiction !  
>Et pourtant, le chapitre était terminé et devait âtre publié avant le première anniversaire de cette fiction, fin septembre 2012.<br>Mais mes lectrices bêta étant chacune occupées, j'ai attendu leur correction. Toutefois, je ne m'en suis plus soucié et nous voilà le 15 mai 2013 !  
>Ce chapitre n'a donc pas reçu de corrections autres que la mienne, je vous demande donc d'être indulgents si des fautes subsistent !<strong>

**Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture et vous conseille peut-être de relire le premier chapitre, pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire !**

**Le chapitre 3 est en grande partie rédigé ;)**

**A très vite !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Lettre de Réclamation<strong>

Lily se délectait de cette magnifique journée. David était quelqu'un qui avait de la conversation et cela s'avérait des plus agréables.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Pré-au-Lard se dessina sous leurs yeux, et déjà de nombreux élèves de Poudlard arpentaient les rues du village sorcier.

Cette atmosphère qui régnait dans ces rues, Lily en raffolait. C'était comme être en vacances ou aller à la foire du printemps du village de ses grands-parents : un vrai bonheur !

Au niveau du carrefour de trois rues les plus proches, Lily aperçut Kate et Thelma en train de glousser. Ces deux-là étaient très liées et la jeune sorcière pensa que leurs fréquentes disputes, parfois violentes, devaient les rapprocher malgré tout. La chevelure blonde et courte de l'une contrastait avec les longs cheveux noirs de l'autre. Kate était grande mais n'avait que peu de formes alors que Thelma, bien que petite, présentait des courbes généreuses.

Elles étaient de parfaits opposés qui semblaient toutefois ne pas pouvoir être dissociés.

-Lily ?

Celle-ci sortit des ses pensées et s'aperçut que David la regardait en souriant.

- Tu as des choses particulières à faire cet après-midi ou tu désires simplement te promener ?

- J'ai quelques courses à faire, comme me racheter du parchemin et de l'encre. Et ensuite j'aimerais m'acheter quelques friandises chez Honeydukes, répondit-elle, avec un air de gamine.

- Eh bien je te suis, Lily.

Ils se rendirent en premier lieu à la papeterie « La Plume Enchantée », où Lily se procura des encres bleue turquoise, verte émeraude, noire et bleue, ainsi que du parchemin. Elle racheta également de la cire pour sceller ses correspondances.

David de son côté, acheta des enveloppes magiques qui ne s'ouvraient que lorsque leur destinataire les touchait.

En quittant la papeterie, Lily reprit le bras de David en lui adressant un large sourire. Ainsi, ils se rendirent à la confiserie Honeydukes, tenue par Ambrosius Flume et sa femme. La clochette du magasin retentit lorsqu'ils franchirent la porte d'entrée vitrée.

Quelle odeur ! Un mélange de chocolat, de fruit et de sucre : un vrai bonheur pour l'odorat de Lily. La première fois qu'elle s'était rendu en ce lieu, la jeune femme avait cru arriver au paradis, tant les sensations avaient été grisantes.

Sans trop de cérémonies, la sorcière s'élança dans les rayons à la recherche de quelques bonbons avant de choisir ses chocolats.

Le praliné primait sur toute autre sorte de chocolats aux yeux de Lily Evans, c'est pourquoi elle ne prit rien d'autre que ces chocolats-là.

En sortant, David lui tendit un gros sac en papier.

- Ça t'en fera plus, lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

- Tu veux me faire grossir ! plaisanta Lily, faussement outrée.

- Non, juste te faire plaisir.

Elle le remercia en rangeant ses achats dans son sac en bandoulière. Cinq minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes prenaient place à une table aux « Trois Balais ». Bien que le temps fût clair, la température un peu basse avait poussé de nombreux élèves à se réfugier dans le pub. Cela ne dérangea guère Lily car elle aimait qu'il y eût du monde autour d'elle afin de passer inaperçue.

- Tu sais déjà ce que tu veux prendre, Lily ?

- J'aimerais bien une bièraubeurre. Et toi, tu sais ce que tu veux ?

- Je vais prendre la même chose, répondit-il en se levant pour aller commander.

- Attends !

David se retourna et se rassit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna le jeune homme.

- Tu m'as offert du chocolat, laisse moi t'offrir ta conso ! lui expliqua-t-elle en quittant la table avant qu'il ne répliquât.

Lily se faufila agilement entre les tables et se positionna au comptoir pour passer commande.

- Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie ! lâcha quelqu'un derrière elle.

Ces fameuses lunettes… Quand elle les voyait, c'était ce qu'elle remarquait en premier lieu. Sûrement parce qu'elle essayait de ne fixer son attention que sur cet accessoire pour ne pas vraiment voir son porteur. Ainsi, cela le rendait un peu plus impersonnel et l'agacement qu'elle ressentait pour lui s'en trouvait amoindri.

- Oui, j'étais en bonne compagnie, mais comme à ton habitude, il a fallu que tu rappliques.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, un air désinvolte affiché sur son visage.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu perds, argua-t-il.

- Tant mieux, lui répondit-elle du tac-au-tac.

- Evans…

- Lily, je m'appelle LILY ! cracha-t-elle en lui coupant la parole.

Il ne souriait plus mais ne semblait toutefois pas plus décontenancé que cela.

- Sérieusement depuis quand parles-tu à Burnett ? Il n'a rien de spécial.

- Cette conversation ne mènera nulle part, James Potter ! Mais je vais quand même te répondre.

- Vas-y, j'écoute.

- Je lui parle depuis qu'il m'a rendu mon triskell.

-Ton triskell ?

- Oui, mon pendentif, expliqua-t-elle exaspérée en attrapant celui-ci pour le lui montrer.

- Et tu le perds souvent ?

- Question idiote... Bref, on s'est reparlé ensuite et il m'a invité à sortir ici. Maintenant, excuse moi, j'y vais, termina-t-elle en attrapant les bièraubeurre que lui tendait madame Rosmerta.

Elle s'en alla sans regarder son camarade. Après tout elle ne lui devait rien. Et qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire qu'elle fréquente David ? Le vide, voilà ce qu'elle devait faire dans sa tête avant de rejoindre le Poufsouffle. Une chose était sûre : bien que désopilante, cette conversation avec James était l'une des plus longue qu'elle ait eu avec lui.

- Voilà ! Il y avait un de ces mondes au comptoir !

- Oui j'ai vu ça ! Il te voulait quoi, James ?

Forcément il avait dû assister à l'échange...

- Rien d'intéressant, et franchement, on s'en fiche totalement. Santé ! lança-t-elle en levant son verre.

La première gorgée avalée, elle sentit le liquide tiède et sirupeux couler en elle, lui procurant un petit frisson. Elle reposa son verre, cherchant un sujet de conversation avec lequel commencer. Par chance, ce fut David qui entama la discussion.

- Tu sais, Lily, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu aies accepté de venir ici avec moi.

- Moi aussi David, C'est vrai qu'on se parle peu malgré nos fonctions qui nous forcent à nous côtoyer !

- Tu as raison. Toutefois...

Il ricana, visiblement mal à l'aise avant de reprendre sous le regard amusé de Lily.

- En fait, tu vas me prendre pour un demeuré, mais ça fait un peu plus d'un an que je cherche un moyen pour t'inviter et je n'avais rien trouvé de valable. Et il faut avouer que je suis plutôt timide et que du coup, ça ne m'a pas aidé ! J'avais peur d'essuyer un refus, ou alors que tu me trouves stupide ou encore que tu ne me prennes même pas au sérieux.

Lily lui souriait en l'écoutant. Simultanément, elle aperçut quelqu'un dans la masse humaine du bar qui la fixait mais qui tourna la tête lorsqu'elle croisa son regard.

- Mais avec ton pendentif, ça m'a donné une occasion de pourvoir enfin t'inviter.

- Tu as eu raison, tu vois bien.

- Mon pote, Benjamin Earl, disait que tu refuserais.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-elle

- Parce que tu es trop bien pour moi et que Potter est toujours après toi.

Lily écarquilla les yeux avant d'éclater d'un rire franc. Le regard perdu de David la calma assez vite. Elle préférait éviter de le vexer ou de le blesser dès le premier rendez-vous.

Elle remarqua une fois de plus que la personne qui la fixait précédemment le refaisait. La patience de la jeune fille commençait à s'amenuiser réellement.

- Trop bien pour toi ?

- Oui, parce que...

Mais jamais Lily n'entendit la fin de la phrase car quelqu'un donna un coup dans son coude droit, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à boire son verre. Par conséquent, le délicieux breuvage de la choppe se renversa sur elle.

- Mince, alors ! s'exclama Lily, agacée.

- Oh, Merlin ! couina une petite voix à côté d'elle. Je suis désolé, Lily...

Peter Pettigrow la regardait apeuré de son regard larmoyant, et c'est sûrement ce qui calma un peu la sorcière.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Je te repaye ta boisson, pour me faire pardonner, lança-t-il rapidement.

- Non, non, laisse, Peter ! Excuse moi David, je vais me nettoyer et je reviens dans un instant.

Elle s'empressa de rejoindre les sanitaires afin de constater la totalité des dégâts. Elle ne supportait pas de sentir des choses sucrés et collantes sur sa peau et la bièraubeurre avait dores et déjà traversé son haut. Un sort de nettoyage fut utilisé par la jeune femme, avant qu'elle ne se lavât les mains et qu'elle ne quittât le local pour finalement se retrouver nez-à-nez avec la personne qui la fixait depuis le moment où ils étaient entrés dans le pub.

Les deux yeux sombres de son vis-à-vis la fixait avec un air de défi. Severus Rogue.

- Tu sors avec Burnett ?

- Je fais ce que je veux, au revoir ! lança-t-elle cinglante

- Comme parler à Potter ?

- Pardon ? lâcha-t-elle déconcertée.

Voilà, le peu de patience qui lui restait s'évanouit, laissant place à l'agacement total.

- Je t'ai vue lui parler, au comptoir.

- Il m'a accostée, comme tu le fais maintenant, pour un interrogatoire déplacé et j'avoue ne pas savoir lequel de vous deux me fait sortir le plus de mes gonds...

- Lily, je voulais...

- Tu voulais quoi, Severus ? M'insulter ? C'est déjà fait !

- Non, écoute moi ! répliqua-t-il nerveux.

- Je me fiche de ce que tu as à me dire, vraiment. Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, je croyais que c'était clair. Ne te compromets pas avec une « Sang-de-Bourbe », cracha-t-elle froidement.

Elle était excédée désormais. Qu'est-ce que ses actions pouvait leur faire ? Elle était libre et ne devait leur rendre aucun compte, en aucun cas ! Alors qu'on essaie de gérer sa vie à sa place et qu'on l'espionne, non ! Lily ne le concevait pas.

Le calme s'annonçait comme la seule issue qu'elle désirait réellement maintenant. Quand elle arriva dans la salle du pub, elle aperçut le meilleur ami de David Burnett en train de lui parler. Elle en profita et les rejoignit sans s'asseoir.

- Salut Benjamin ! David, ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais je vais rentrer à Poudlard.

- Déjà ? lâcha-t-il visiblement déçu.

- Oui, je te prie de m'en excuser.

- Laisse moi te raccompagner alors.

- Non, je t'avoue que j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule et je ne souhaite pas gâcher plus que ça ton après-midi. Reste et amuse-toi !

Elle se pencha et déposa aussitôt un baiser sur sa joue, avant de quitter les Trois Balais.

Au dehors, le temps semblait avoir suivi les fluctuations d'humeur de Lily car un orage semblait se préparer dans le ciel.

Dans son dortoir, Lily s'affala sur son lit, son sachet de chocolat avec elle. Sur le dos, ses mains ouvrirent le sachet par automatisme, le regard fixé sur ses rideaux de lit. Quel âge pouvaient-ils avoir ? Combien d'étudiantes de Poudlard les avaient vus ? A combien de drames, de joies, d'événements quels qu'ils soient avaient-ils assisté ? Ces questions étaient sans importance peut-être mais cela n'empêchait pas qu'elles intéressaient Lily, juste par curiosité

Dans un geste acquis avec le temps, sa main plongea dans le sac en papier et ses doigts rencontrèrent une surface lisse. Le chocolat attrapé, il fut aussitôt porté à ses lèvres et posé sur sa langue. Ses papilles se réveillèrent alors que la douceur fondait dans sa bouche, puis elle croqua dedans. Un chocolat au lait, fourré d'un praliné feuilleté, quel délice !

Toutes les tensions de son corps commencèrent à se dissiper et une vague de plaisir l'envahit entièrement. La théobromine était une drogue puissante et Lily s'en savait dépendante. Totalement.

Elle se redressa et attrapa sur son chevet l'ouvrage de botanique qu'elle avait posé là la veille au soir. Son marque-page se trouvait au chapitre des plantes toxiques.

« _La digitale est une plante qui a longtemps été utilisée dans des potions très dangereuses comme les poisons, puisqu'elle est reconnue depuis longtemps comme étant d'une toxicité importante – toxicité découverte au 16ème siècle par le moldu . Elle se manifeste dès l'absorption de très faibles quantités : en effet, 40g de feuilles fraîches suffisent à provoquer la mort d'un adulte._

_L'intoxication est reconnaissable grâce à différents symptômes. Tout d'abord, des troubles digestifs (vomissements, diarrhées) apparaissent, ainsi que des troubles du comportement (somnolence ou agitation, confusion mentale) et même des troubles visuels (modification des couleurs, scintillements). Enfin ont lieu des troubles cardiaques graves, qui peuvent mener le sujet à la mort._

_Il est à noter que toute la plante est réputée toxique et que toute intoxication due à la digitale est à considérer comme grave... _»

Ah les poisons ! À y penser, Lily en utiliserait volontiers pour se débarrasser de deux personnes...  
>D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'il leur arrivait à ces deux-là, franchement ! Elle ne pouvait aller nulle ni rien faire sans que l'un des deux n'y mette son grain.<p>

«_ Malgré ses propriétés toxiques, Ulrich le Follingue avait l'habitude d'ajouter un petit morceau de racine de digitale à son thé et n'en est jamais mort. Cet exploit a alors suscité l'intérêt des chercheurs qui ont alors menés de nombreuses expériences, aboutissant à la découverte, au XIX° siècle, d'une substance contenue dans la plante : la molécule de digitaline. Cette molécule semble avoir une action bénéfique pour le cœur si elle est ingérée à petites doses._ »

La chose dont elle était le plus sûre à cet instant, était que pour eux, elle ne se contenterait pas de parties infimes de la plante. Elle serait bien plus généreuse sur les quantités.

« _La digitale pourpre, aussi appelée gant de Bergère, est une plante herbacée habituellement bisannuelle, que l'on retrouve en milieu forestier, plutôt en lisière de bois ou dans des clairières._

_Durant la deuxième année de son développement, une rosette de feuilles apparaît ; en son centre s'élève une tige de 0,50 à 1,50 m de haut. Celle-ci porte des feuilles alternes aux nervures très saillantes, de taille décroissante vers le sommet où va se développer l'inflorescence en forme de grappe unilatérale._

_Les fleurs sont en forme de doigts de gant, pendantes, de couleur pourpre à l'extérieur, rose pâle avec des taches plus sombres à l'intérieur. Leur taille peut atteindre 5 cm._

_La floraison a lieu de mai à septembre selon les régions et l'altitude._ »

Une photo accompagnait le texte et Lily se souvint alors avoir vu cette fleur lors d'une promenade en forêt avec sa mère, plus jeune. Elle lui avait d'ailleurs fait la remarque que la plante possédait des substances toxiques et qu'elle devait donc être prudente si elle voulait la cueillir, ce qui, bien sûr, l'en dissuada.

Ce moment appartenait à ce genre de souvenirs qui semblent si peu importants mais qui nous marque à jamais.

Lily aurait tellement aimé revivre ces instants avec sa mère, mais c'était désormais impossible.

Quelle amertume !

Sa colère envers Potter et Rogue s'était toutefois dissipée. Sans trop de cérémonie, la rousse attrapa un autre chocolat et mordit dedans. Instantanément ses muscles se délièrent.

Pendant trente minutes, Lily continua la lecture son cours de botanique, se rapportant de temps à autres aux chapitres du livre qui étaient cités dans son cours. Les chocolats étaient sa source de motivation. Par la suite, elle se lança dans la rédaction de son devoir qu'elle réalisa d'une traite.

Ses affaires rangées, elle se décida à aller se détendre dans la salle commune. Des élèves de première année jouaient aux échecs et d'autres parlaient à une table, mais personne n'occupaient les places vers les fenêtres, ni même devant la cheminée. Elle en profita donc pour se pelotonner dans un fauteuil juste devant l'âtre de la cheminée puis elle soupira d'aise, en écoutant le crépitement des bûches qui se consumaient.

A peine installée, elle vit son amie Alice entrer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, tout sourire. Elle se dirigea vers elle et lui tendit un petit morceau de papier, que Lily saisit.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? l'interrogea-t-elle immédiatement, en lui rendant son sourire.

- C'est de David. Il me l'a donné quand je partais de Pré-au-Lard avec Franck.

- Et vous êtes toujours sur votre petit nuage de bonheur tous les deux ? la taquina Lily.

- Évidemment ! Pourquoi ça aurait changé ? Il est tellement gentil et attentionné. Je n'arrive pas à lui trouver de défauts...

- Tu veux que j'en trouve pour toi ? ricana Lily.

- Rabat-joie ! rétorqua l'autre, faussement offensé.

- Mais non, mon Alice, mais tu es amoureuse alors tout est merveilleux. Et je t'envie tu sais. Je suis simplement contente que votre idylle fonctionne.

- C'est gentil. Mais toi, pourquoi t'es tu enfuie en larguant David comme tu l'as fait ? demanda Alice

- Ah... Severus et Potter... Je me sentais étouffée, je suis alors partie sur un coup de tête. En y repensant maintenant : pauvre David ! Quelle cruche je fais...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je lui ai parlé et il s'est empressé de griffonner ce mot pour toi.

- T'es super, Alice !

- Merci ! Bon, je monte poser mes affaires. On se voit plus tard.

L'attention de Lily se porta assez vite sur le morceau de papier que ses doigts étaient en train de déplier.

« Lily,

J'espère n'avoir rien fait de travers, mais si j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu, je te demande pardon.

Tu as peut-être d'autres projets, mais serait-il possible qu'on se voit ce soir ?

David »

L'écriture de la lettre attira l'attention de Lily car elle n'était pas aussi soignée que d'habitude. Mais Alice lui avait précisé que David avait griffonnée cette note à la hâte d'où ce manque de soin, probablement.

Tout en pliant le mot, elle rejoignit son dortoir pour répondre à David.

« David,

Je t'expliquerai tout après le repas de ce soir. Pour éviter tout dérangement je te propose de nous retrouver en salle des préfets.

Ne te fais pas de bile, tu n'as rien fait de mal, je t'assure.

A plus tard,

Lily »

- Alice, je file à la volière pour envoyer ma réponse à David. On se rejoint directement dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner ? dit Lily

- Pas de soucis ! répondit fortement Alice, depuis la salle de bain, pour être entendue.

Le repas achevé, Lily quitta Alice pour rejoindre la salle des Préfets. Cette dernière était pour Lily comme un refuge. Elle aimait s'y rendre pour y travailler dans un silence quasi-monacal, loin des parasites qui auraient pu nuire à son travail dans la bibliothèque. La solitude n'était pas sa quête suprême. Mais elle en avait besoin parfois lorsque ses « ennemis », et parfois mes ses amies, devenaient un peu trop envahissants. Dans cette pièce lumineuse, elle trouvait une sérénité qu'ailleurs elle avait parfois du mal à atteindre.

Lily s'installa dans un fauteuil recouvert de soie écrue, près de l'une des immenses fenêtres. De sa place, elle pouvait scruter le paysage extérieur déjà baigné dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Seuls quelques reliefs se trouvaient mis en valeur par la lumière sélénite.

Bien que cette pièce aux murs de pierre fût assez épurée au niveau de la décoration, Lily l'appréciait pour son confort et son intimité. La cheminée en granit était sculptée finement. Les quatre animaux représentant les fondateurs y étaient mis en scène avec l'élément qui se rapportait à leur maison. En bas à gauche, on y voyait des arbres et des fleurs et un blaireau sur ses deux pattes arrières regardait vers l'âtre rougeoyante. Dans le coin en haut à gauche, la pierre prenait la forme de flammes avec un lion qui en sortait, rugissant. Dans le coin opposé, des nuages et un aigle semblant fondre sur une proie, lui aussi en direction du feu qui dansait. En bas à droite, se trouvait la sculpture la moins travaillée aux yeux de Lily puisque seul un serpent parmi des vagues semblaient onduler pour fuir la cheminée.

Une fois de plus Lily s'émerveilla de ce chef-d'œuvre même si un détail la désolait. Partout, dans quasiment toutes les représentations des blasons ou des animaux symbolisant les fondateurs, la maison Serpentard semblait être en retrait par rapport aux autres, comme rejetée. On ne pouvait renier l'histoire des fondateurs et ne surtout pas oublier le fait que Salazar Serpentard avait laissé la direction du château aux autres cofondateurs, lorsqu'après une altercation avec Godric Gryffondor, il avait fait le choix de les quitter.

Malgré tout, cette image véhiculée par l'art ne faisait que nourrir les tensions inter-maison. Surtout entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Lily avait espoir qu'un jour, la discorde s'estomperait.

- Lily ?

La sorcière sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom prononcé. David était face à elle, debout, et la regardait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu au dîner tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle, calmement.

- Oh, c'est normal, j'ai demandé à Benjamin de m'apporter à manger parce que j'avais promis à un élève de première année de ma maison de l'aider. Quand j'ai reçu ton message, je n'ai pas voulu te faire attendre, donc je ne suis pas allé dîner avec tout le monde pour pouvoir être là rapidement.

- Désolée, j'aurais dû te donner une heure ! Ça ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit. Tu aurais pu manger tranquillement.

- Non, je n'aurais pas pu, tant que nous n'aurions pas parlé, avoua-t-il.

Lily, qui s'apprêtait à répondre, ne prononça mot. La dernière phrase de David Burnett était révélatrice de l'état du jeune homme à ses yeux : anxieux.

- Sois sans crainte, David. J'ai mal réagi cet après-midi, mais il m'arrive parfois d'être impulsive. Mais ce n'était pas liée à toi.

Sa phrase terminée, Lily vit David souffler de soulagement.

- Tu doutais à ce point ? s'étonna Lily.

- À la base, pas vraiment, mais Benjamin m'a fait réfléchir - un peu trop, peut-être - et j'ai fini par croire que durant l'après-midi j'avais dû dire ou faire quelque chose de déplacé.

- Je te dois la vérité, David...

Ledit David se rapprocha alors de Lily et s'installa sur le rebord de la fenêtre à côté d'elle, attentif à ses paroles.

- Pour faire simple, Potter et Severus Rogue m'ont un peu « harcelée » durant notre rendez-vous. Essayant de me dicter quoi faire et pensant savoir mieux que moi ce que je voulais. J'étais excédée, comme étouffée. Mais j'aurais dû accepter ta proposition de me raccompagner, afin de ne pas te laisser seul.

Après cette déclaration, la seule réaction qu'eut le jeune Poufsouffle fut de ricaner bêtement. Lily se demanda ce qui pouvait bien l'amuser dans ses dires, mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela.

- Donc c'était à cause d'eux, c'est tout ?

- Oui, affirma-t-elle

- Et - je ne veux pas être indiscret – que te voulaient-ils au juste ?

- Me dissuader de sortir avec toi pour l'un et de fréquenter le premier pour le second, ce qui est irrémédiablement illusoire.

- C'est rassurant !

Lily arqua un sourcil, n'étant pas certaine de comprendre le sens de l'interjection de David

- Je veux dire que c'est rassurant pour moi de voir qu'ils ne t'influencent pas, précisa-t-il face à la perplexité apparente de Lily.

- Oh ! s'exclama Lily amusée. Non, je prends mes décisions toute seul, telle une adulte !

- Adulte que tu es déjà, non ? ajouta David, sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

- Oui en effet, rit-elle.

- Lily, je me demandais si, à tout hasard, tu accepterais qu'on se voit demain après les cours, pour aller se promener ensemble. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, mais...

- David ! le coupa-t-elle immédiatement. Ce sera avec plaisir : une promenade ensemble me paraît très bien.

- Excuse moi, j'ai toujours eu des tendances à douter. Peur des refus. Ma petite sœur me l'a fréquemment répété.

- Tu as une sœur ? Je te croyais fils unique...

- Non, j'ai une sœur qui a deux ans de moins que moi. Hannah. Tu ne la connais pas parce qu'elle est moldue, tout simplement. J'ai toujours culpabilisé vis-à-vis de ça, parce que j'aurais aimé qu'il n'y ait pas de différence aussi marquée entre nous. Mais Hannah le vit parfaitement bien. Elle en plaisante même et ça ne nous empêche pas d'être très proches l'un de l'autre.

- Tu as de la chance, j'aurais aimé vivre ça.

- Pourquoi ? Tu n'as aucun frère et sœur ?

- Oh, si ! J'ai une sœur aînée mais elle déteste la magie. Je crois que c'est la frustration de ne pas avoir ma chance qui l'a transformée. Du coup, apprendre que j'avais de la Magie dans les veines a été une découverte paradoxale : d'un côté j'étais émerveillée par toutes ces possibilités qui s'ouvraient à moi et, d'un autre côté, j'ai été blessée car j'ai commencé à perdre ma sœur à ce moment là. Elle m'a vue dès lors d'un autre œil, voyant en moi un danger potentiel, un animal sauvage prêt déclarer la rage. Je ne suis devenue qu'un monstre à ses yeux.

- Un monstre ? S'étrangla David. C'est ridicule !

- Totalement !

- Et tes parents, ils en pensaient quoi ?

L'évocation de ses parents entraîna la formation d'une boule dans la gorge de Lily, alors que des pensées affluaient dans son esprit. La jeune fille avait encore des difficultés à se remémorer le passé avec ses parents. Elle ne devait rien montrer de son angoisse soudaine.

- Ils l'ont très bien pris, eux. Ils m'aiment comme je suis.

- C'est l'essentiel, conclut-il en se levant. Je suis désolé, Lily, mais mes devoirs de Préfet m'appellent. Je dois m'occuper de mes rondes.

- Tu es de service ce soir ?

- Oui, mais je n'en ai que pour une heure.

- Entendu. On se voit demain en fin d'après-midi alors ?

- Oui, à 17h30 dans le Grand Hall, si ça te convient ?

- C'est parfait, termina-t-elle.

Lily se releva et ensemble, ils quittèrent le quartier des préfets. En sortant, devant la porte de la salle, ils se souhaitèrent réciproquement une bonne nuit. Toutefois, au moment de se quitter, Lily s'empressa de déposer un baiser sur une joue du jeune homme, qui lui adressa aussitôt un sourire. Lily le lui rendit et le vit s'éloigner pour finalement disparaître au coin d'un couloir.

Ce geste, Lily n'avait pas du tout prévu de le faire, mais elle voulait rassurer David quant à la relation qu'il leur serait possible d'établir dans le futur. Après tout, sa soeur Hannah le définissait comme anxieux, alors autant le rassurer.

Sa sœur... Comment avait-elle pensé qu'il pût être enfant unique ?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, ses pas l'avaient menée à son dortoir, par automatisme. Bien sûr, Alice l'y attendait impatiente, et Lily se fit un plaisir de tout lui relater.

- Mais moi aussi, je pensais qu'il était fils unique. C'est d'ailleurs toi qui me l'avait dit.

- Quand ? Je ne me rappelle plus.

- Eh bien, quand il t'a écrit la semaine passé, répondit simplement Alice.

- Écrit ? Quand il... Oh ! S'exclama Lily.

Elle sauta de son lit et tira de sa malle la boîte dans laquelle elle rangeait ses correspondances. Immédiatement après avoir délié le ruban qui tenaient les lettres, une relecture des courriers fut entreprise.

« _Triskell... _

_... en savoir plus sur toi, ..._

_... heureux que tu aies accepté ..._

_... je serai galant ..._

_Je suis enfant unique_ »

Voilà où elle l'avait su ! Dans ces lettres, qu'elle gardait précieusement.

- Triskell est fils unique ! S'écria Lily.

- David ? Mais il a une sœur !

Et soudain tout se mit en place dans l'esprit de Lily. C'était logique. Pourquoi David aurait envoyé à deux heures d'intervalle deux lettres, une signée David et l'autre sous un pseudonyme.

Triskell n'était pas David.

Mais alors, qui était-il ?

* * *

><p><strong>Le chapitre vous a plu ? déplu ? Laissez moi vos commentaires via les reviews ! :)<strong>


End file.
